Fantastic Five
by spygirl0009
Summary: Johny Storm girlfriend Kim joins the team to the spaceship and she got powers to join her and Johnny and Reed and Sue and Ben how they become the Fantastic Five  Good Reviews Please!


(Johnny and his girlfriend Kim are walking outside)  
Jimmy: Are you ready to go outer space baby?

Kim: Yup

(Johnny and Kim kiss and walk to the spaceship they see Reed and Ben)  
Johnny: What's up guys!

(Ben rolls his eyes and walk up to Johnny and zips his suit all the way up)  
Johnny: Thank you that's so sweet

Kim hit Johnny arm playfully: Johnny be nice

Ben: I can handle this ship I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition but I don't know if I should be flying or doing swam lake in these suits

Sue enters: Hey Kim (They hug)  
Kim: Hi Sue how are you?

Sue: I am good ok guys (She hands them a stack of flight suits) these are the synthetics act as a second skin adapting to your individual needs to

Johnny: Keep the hot side hot, and the cool side cool!

(Kim laughs and kisses Johnny cheek)  
Johnny: At least my girl thinks I am funny right baby

Kim blush: Right

Ben: Oh please

(At the space station Victor and Sue lead the others into the command center Johnny and Kim are holding hands)  
Johnny: IS this excited baby!

Kim laughs: Yes!

Johnny look at Ben: IF you behave maybe next time daddy will let you drive

Ben gives Johnny a look: Keep talking there won't be a next time

Sue is talking to Reed: Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium isn't it?

Reed smile at her: Yes it is

(Johnny and Kim and Ben look at each other)  
Kim whisper to Johnny: I hope they get back together

Johnny whisper to Kim: You think they will?

Kim nod: Look how they talk to each other I think they still have feelings

Ben nod at Kim: Yeah I think Reed misses Sue

Kim: They belong together

(They enter the nerve center of the space station Victor goes to the computer Kim resting her head on Johnny shoulder and Johnny put his arm around Kim waist)  
Sue: We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here

Ben: Is it safe?

Reed: The shields on the station should protect us

Kim: Should?

Johnny: Baby we are going be fine don't worried

Victor: What's wrong Kim? Are you a scary cat?

(Johnny was about to hit him Kim held Johnny back)  
Ben: You don't talk to Kim like that

Victor: What you going to do fat boy?

(Ben was going to hit him)  
Reed: Let's start loading those samples get your suit ready Ben

(Ben nod and left follow by Kim and Johnny)  
(At the Air lock Ben puts on his helmet and boots and Johnny unloads a set of clear sample boxes off a cart)  
Kim walks up to Ben and hugs him: Good Luck Ben and be careful  
Ben smile at Kim: Thanks Kim I will be fine

(Kim smile at him and walk back to Johnny and Johnny and Kim held hands)  
Johnny smirk at Ben: See you later space man

Ben rolls his eyes

(Johnny and Kim step out of the airlock and Johnny shuts the door Johnny and Kim look through a small window and they see Ben give a thumbs up the air door opens and Ben steps in space)  
Kim: Johnny

Johnny: Yeah Baby  
Kim: Everything is going be alright right

Johnny: Honey everything is going be fine (He pulls her in his arms and held her)

Reed is at work station he is checking the data his eyes are wide: No impossible it's too fast

(Reed rushing in Sue and Victor)  
Reed: The cloud is accelerating!

Sue: What!  
Reed: I don't know what happened

(Sue quickly moves to a control panel and starts punching buttons)  
Reed: We got minutes until it hits not hours Victor that storm's deadly the radiations lethal we need to abort

Victor: Get a grip Reed we didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first little glitch just close the shields

Reed: Ben's still out there

Victor shrugs: So reel him in but we came here to do a job so let's do it quickly

(Reed gives Victor a look and Reed look at Sue and she look at him and Reed left)

(Back at Johnny and Kim Reed came in quickly)  
Kim: Reed what's wrong?

Reed: Something happened

Johnny: What you mean something happen?

Reed reaches the radio: Ben we need you back inside

(Kim looks at Johnny confused and Johnny shrugs)  
(Ben turns around and sees Reed and Johnny and Kim staring at the window)  
Ben: I ain't done arranging your flowers egghead

Reed: Ben this is serious turn around

(Kim gasps and held Johnny arm tight)  
Johnny quickly went on the radio: You better look behind you!

(Ben turns around and sees the cosmic storm rumbling toward the station)  
Ben: Roger that on my way (He turns back towards the ship)  
(Reed and Kim and Johnny are staying by the airlock waiting for Ben they hear the automated voice)  
Reed: Come on Ben

Kim is holding Johnny arm tight: You can do this Ben!

Johnny: Hurry!

(They see Ben outside the window still twenty yards away Kim look at Johnny nervous and Johnny held her in his arms the entire corridor rumbles lights flicker and spark they watch helplessly)  
Sue watches the monitor: O my god Johnny… Kim …. Reed

Victor hits the intercom: Reed you need to get up here so we can close the shields! Now!

Sue glares at Victor

Reed on the radio: Not until Ben is back inside!  
Victor: It's too late for him and soon it'll be too late for all of us

(Victor takes over the console and punching keys)  
Sue: Victor what you think you are doing?

Victor: Raising the shields

Sue gaps: You can't leave them out there!

Victor looks at her: Watch me Reed had his chance you can't help them any more than I can

Sue gives him a look: I can try (She ran out the room)  
(Back at the airlock door)  
Kim: Johnny I am scared

Johnny: It's going be ok baby

Reed bits his lip: Victor's right Johnny and Kim get to the command center close the shields

Johnny: What about you?

(Reed look at Johnny and Johnny look at Ben)  
(Kim has tears in her eyes)  
Johnny: Come on Big Guy you can do this!

Kim: Please Ben! Hurry!

(Ben is pelted by a hissing mass of space dust splattering his suit with orange stains Johnny punches controls to close the exterior airlock doors and Reed opens a first aid kit grabs a blanket)  
Sue came rushing in: Johnny! Kim! Reed!  
Kim looks scared: Johnny! (She got hit with a big water wave)  
Johnny: Kim! (He was about to reach her suddenly he is hit with sparks of flame from a control panel)  
(Reed reaches out for Ben and the airlock door a Vapor steam pours down on Sue the space dust burns in Ben skins and everyone got knock out)  
(The next day at a hospitable room Johnny is by Kim she is lying on the bed and still knocks out)  
Johnny is sitting on a chair and he is holding Kim hand and he is stroking her hair: Kim? Kim come on sweetie you got to wake up

Kim slowly opens her eyes and look at Johnny: Johnny?

Johnny nod and kiss her forehead: Yes it's me baby I am here

Kim: Where are we Johnny?

Johnny: Back to Earth Baby we are at Victor's medical facility we're in quarantine

Kim nod and she put her hand on his face: Are you okay?

Johnny: I am fine sweetie (He kiss her hand) what about you?

Kim: I am ok wait what about Reed? Sue? Ben?

Johnny: They are fine honey (He kisses her forehead) I got you flowers  
Kim sees pink roses on the table and smile: Thank you

Johnny smile at her: Anything for my girl (They kiss)  
Nurse came in: Oh you are awake I need you to sit up

(Johnny Helps Kim sitting up)  
Nurse: Ok let me check your throat and forehead (She touches Kim forehead and she gaps) O my god you are freezing and cold!

Johnny look at Kim worried: Are you fine baby?

Kim: I am fine Johnny

Nurse: Ok? (She looks at Johnny) Let me check your temperature (She put a thermometer in his mouth)

(Johnny look at Kim and winks at her and Kim smile and blush)  
Nurse look at the thermometer and it runs right past 98.6 and goes faster: O my god! You are hot!

Kim: Hey are you flirting with my man!

(Johnny laughs)  
Nurse: No I mean his feel a little feverish

Johnny shrugs: I never felt better in my life

(Nurse grabs the thermometer and left the room)  
Johnny looks at Kim and smirk at her

Kim looks at him and smile: What?

Johnny grins: Meet me at 4:01 top of the run that will give you a minute to get ready (He kisses her and left the room)  
(Kim smile and shook her head and went to get ready)  
(Ben finds Reed on a patio and Reed works at a laptop)

Ben: How long was I out?

Reed: Three days how are you feeling?

Ben: Solid what about Johnny? Kim?

Reed: Johnny was out 2 days and I was out one day and Kim Just woke up today and Sue. She is still out

Ben nod: How are you doing?

Reed sighs and shook his head: I don't know I just keep going over and over the numbers

Ben: Reed even you can't compute every little thing

Reed: I should have done more run more tests

Ben: It was a freak of nature last I checked you don't have a crystal ball let it go

Reed looks at Ben and he opens his computer and returning his work

Ben shakes his head: You go through something like this, makes you appreciate having the right woman in your life

Reed: Yeah you and Debbie and perfect Johnny and Kim

Ben: Reed I am not talking about Debbie or Johnny and Kim or Sue

Reed: What? Come on she's got a good thing with Victor

Ben: I'm sorry did that cosmic bath loosen your screws?

Reed: He's smart, powerful, successful

Ben: Well maybe you should date him

Reed looks at Ben: Ben he'll give her the life she deserves she ended up with the right guy things worked out for the best(Reed left)  
Ben sigh and shook his head: Do I have to do everything myself?

(In a helicopter Johnny and Kim with their snowboard look down a death defying black diamond run)  
Kim: Johnny are you sure this is safe?  
Johnny: Baby its safe

Kim sigh: Stay right left is trouble

Johnny: I thought we went over this

Kim smirk at him: See you later hot boy! (She pulls down her goggles and Jump outs)  
Johnny: Kim! You were supposed to let me go first! (He drops out after her hitting the snow)  
(Johnny chase after Kim)  
Johnny: I am going to get to you

Kim laughs: Bring it all!  
(Johnny laughs and suddenly Kim has water all over her)  
Johnny gasps: Kim! You have water on you!(Johnny speed violence to catch up to her)  
Kim: Yeah sure!

Johnny: Kim! I am not kidding!  
(Kim look down on her clothes her clothes are all water she touch her face and her face is water she touches her hair and its water she sees her gloves wet she took them off and her hands are water she gasps and screams)  
Johnny: Don't worry Kim! I am coming!  
Kim looks back and gasps: Johnny you're on fire!

Johnny: baby I know I am hot

Kim: No! Johnny you're on fire!

(Johnny sees his gloves are burring he flicks them off the back of his ski suit catches on fire a burst of flame launches him down the slope like a rocket)  
Kim: Johnny! (She was about to slip off her snowboard but she steady herself she got off her snowboard and rushes up to Johnny)  
(Johnny tries to put off his flaming clothes and accidently went to the left he fails to notice the giant chasm in front of him he screams and launching off the cliff flames begin to trail his body)  
(While Kim is running to find Johnny she felt water all over body she took of her coat and throw on the ground her arms and feet are on water even her body is on water)  
Kim: What is going on? Johnny! Where are you? (She hears Johnny voice)  
Johnny: Kim! I am over here!

(Kim races off Johnny voice and she finds Johnny sitting naked in a pond)  
Johnny smile at her: Care to join me?

Kim laughs: You know my body is water

Johnny: SO

(Kim laughs and unzips her clothes and joins Johnny)  
(At a dining hall Ben and Sue are there)  
Sue: I can only stay for one drink Ben I've got to meet with Victor

Ben: Wouldn't want to keep Vic waiting

(They turn a corner and sees Reed)  
Ben: Hey Reed what are you doing here? (Reed was about to answer but Ben cuts him) Great why don't you join us?

(Ben founds a quite table and Sue and Reed sitting together and Ben sat across from them)  
Ben stomach is growing loud Sue and Reed look at Ben

Ben: God I 'm starving gonna hit the buffet

(Later on the evening)  
Ben finishes the last shrimp: Pardon me (His stomach growls again)  
Reed: Are you alright?

Ben: I think I need to lie down bad shrimp (He got up and left)

Reed looks at Sue: SO you feeling any better?

Sue: Yes thanks for asking

Reed nod: That's good that's uh. Good

Sue: You always had a way with words I should be getting back

(She was about to get up to leave)  
Reed: I'm really happy for you and Victor

Sue looks at him shock: You're happy for me and Victor?

Reed: I can't tell you guys are enjoying what was the best part of our relationship

Su: Which was?

Reed: Passion

(Sue has a surprise face)  
Reed: For science

Sue shook her head angrily: You are a such a dork Reed! You never got it and never will unless it's explained to you in quantum physics

Reed: What? What did I say?

Sue: It's never what you say! It's what you don't say! What you don't do

Reed: I just wanted to

Sue looks more anger: It's been two years! And all you can say is your happy for me and some other guy (She stands up and she is hurt) You know Victor may be a lot of things but at least he's not afraid to fight for what he wants and it's not nice to be wanted sometimes to be heard seen Reed look at me

Reed looks up all that left is her is the blush on her cheek ad eyes he drops his fork and his eyes are wide shock: Sue Uh I can't

Sue: What? What do you mean you

Reed: Sue look at your hands

(Sue looks at her hands but she doesn't see them she is invisible she shrieks and gets up knocking a glass off the table the glass flies off the table Reed reaches for the bottle his arm stretches he grabs the bottle and his arm snaps back in place Reed stares at his arm Sue rest of her appears again and Reed and Sue look at each other wide) 

(Johnny and Kim are holding hands and came in)  
Johnny: You guys you will not believe what just happened to me and Kim!

(Early evening Reed and Sue and Johnny and Kim are walking in the hallways Johnny and Kim are holding hands)  
Sue: It has to be the cloud it's fundamentally alerted on DNA

Kim: Say What?

Reed Let's not jump to conclusions we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap

(Reed and Sue look at Johnny and Kim Johnny snaps his fingertips are on fire and Kim snaps both her hands and her hands is on water)  
Kim: See

Johnny: Now what is up with that?

Reed: The clouds has fundamentally alerted on DNA

Johnny: Cool! (Kim laughs at her boyfriend) What'd it do to you guys?

Sue sighs: Apparently I can disappear

Kim: Are you serious?

Sue nod: Yeah  
Johnny: Please tell me you go silent to

Kim hits Johnny arm

Reed: We have to find Ben

(Outside of Ben room)  
Johnny and Kim snaps their fingers  
Johnny: Flame on Flame off

Kim: Water on water off

Sue: Johnny, Kim

(Johnny and Kim look at Sue)  
Sue: Stop it right now

Johnny put his arm over Kim shoulder and looks at Sue: Ok Mom

(Reed was about to knock on Ben door suddenly he hears banging and moaning inside)  
(Kim gasp and held Johnny arm tight ad Johnny kiss her forehead)  
Reed: Ben are you there?

Sue: Open up Ben we need to talk

Ben: Leave me alone!

(Sue and Kim jump)  
(Reed kneels down the floor his arm stretch and grab the doorjamb other side he wiggles it and the door open and they went inside the room every furniture is smashed)  
Reed: Ben?

(They see a huge hole of window they went up to it and look outside they see something large in the distance running away Kim gasp and turn around and put her head on Johnny chest and Johnny held her in his arms and rubs her back)  
Johnny: What is that thing?

Sue: I think that thing is Ben  
Johnny and Kim: What!

Victor came in: What's going on?

Sue: Victor are you feeling alright?

Victor nod: Just a little banged up a couple scrapes

Reed: Ben did this

Victor: Ben did this?

Reed nod: He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud and he's not the only one

Sue: We need to find him

(Victor looks at Sue)  
Sue look at Victor: Victor I'm sorry

Victor: Just find him! (HE left the room)  
Kim shook her head: Jerk

Johnny laughs and kisses Kim forehead: Anybody know where the big guy's going?

Reed sees a picture of Debbie lying on the floor: He's going home

(The next day Reed, Sue, ad Johnny and Kim are on the streets looking for Ben)  
Sue sees Ben on the bridge: There's Ben over there helping someone

Reed: Let's go

(Johnny and Kim and Sue follow Reed)  
(Ben punches the airbag in the car and he tries to grab the seatbelt but his fingers are big)  
Ben: A little help here? You wanna hit that button sir?

Cop: Freeze! Put the man and the seat down!

(Ben looks at the cops the whole bridge is full of bumper traffic one car three doors pop out)  
(Ben puts the seat down with the driver on it and Ben lunges behind the trunk the cops try to follow him but flames push them back Ben lurches away he wants to escape but he hears people screaming he sigh and went to help them)  
(Reed and Sue came rushing in follow by Johnny and Kim holding hands)  
Bridge Cop: Back! We're evading the bridge!

Sue: What now Reed? What we do?

(Reed is quite Kim look at Johnny and Johnny held her in his arms and Sue walk up to Reed)  
Sue: Ben's out there let's go get him

Bridge Cop: Maybe you didn't hear me those cars are gonna blow sky high any second

Reed: Look we've got a friend out there in trouble we need to get him before

Bridge Cop: Nobody gets past this point

(Johnny shook his head and Kim held Johnny arm and Johnny kisses her forehead)  
Reed sighs

Sue look at Reed: What?

Reed: We need to get past them

(Sue nod and turns invisible)  
Reed: Sue your clothes lose them

Sue: What? (She looks at her clothes) OH

(Sue unbuttons her clothes while she does that Johnny and Kim turn around)  
Reed smirk at Sue: You've been working out?

Sue: Shut up!

Kim laughs and Johnny and her look at Reed and Sue

Sue takes a deep breath and closes her eyes nothing happens: Any more ideas Reed? Maybe you should strip down next see how it feels to have fifty people staring (She disappears)  
Reed: Uh Sue?

Sue: Oh well then (She left)  
Reed looks at Johnny and Kim: Let's go

Johnny nod: Right! (He grabs Kim hand and follows Reed)  
(They races through the wreckage and they see Ben)  
Reed: Ben you okay?

Ben: Am I okay? You wanna explain that? Or this? What the hell am I? Because I sure ain't Ben anymore!

Sue: Reed! Ben! Look out!

(Ben and Reed spin around and see a car inches away with gas tank flaming the first car blows empty cars blow)  
(Reed swipes his arms out holding people back)  
(Kim notices a lot of fire she ran to the cars and uses her water power to try to put it out)  
Johnny rush up to her: Kim are you sure you can do this?  
Kim nod: Johnny try to help the people

(Johnny nod and he see a mother with a child screaming he leaps towards them and his feet leave the ground giving his extra lift and he spins and lands shielding the mother and child from flames which burn up his back)  
Mother: Thank you sir

Johnny nod: You are welcome

(Sue put her hands up the air simple ripple around her hands her invisible fields spiral out the blast the flames came closer she fights the pressure blood tinkles her nose she collapses as the blast deflects off the streets)  
(The truck is falling Ben grabs onto the front truck Ben digs his heels into the ground Kim sees a big fire on the back of the truck)  
(Kim flew off the ground and uses her water power to take the fire off the truck she is getting tired)  
Ben: Are you almost done Kim!

(Kim nod tiredly and she flew down on the ground tiredly Johnny quickly went to Kim)  
Johnny helps Kim to her feet and she lean her weight into him and he held her in his arms: You okay baby?  
Kim: Yeah that was tiredly

Johnny grins and kisses the top of her head

(Ben sees Debbie she places a ring on the ground and runs off into the crowd Ben stoops over to pick up the engagement ring but his fingers are big and Reed helps him and put the ring on Ben hand)  
Reed: I swear to you I will do everything in my power until there is not a breath left in me you are going be Ben again

(Ben looks at Reed)  
(In the emergency Holding Tent Johnny has his arm around Kim waist the gang was about to ready go)  
Chief fireman walk up to them: There's some folks outside want to talk to you

Reed: We're not going public with this we're scientists not celebrities

Chief fireman: Too late son

(Chief turns on the little TV Monitor)  
Chief fireman: That's what they're calling you the Fantastic Five

Johnny: Cool! (He looks at Kim) Baby what you think of this

Kim: That's pretty cool

Johnny grabs Kim hand: Let's meet our fans (They were about to leave)  
Sue: Hold on you two let's think this through for a second

Kim: Sue is right Johnny this is like big for us

(Johnny sighs and rubs his chin)  
Johnny: Okay done thinking (He grabs Kim hand again and drags her outside)  
(Sue and Reed and Ben shook their heads and went to follow Johnny and Kim)  
(Outside people taking pictures of them Johnny has his arm around Kim waist)  
Chief Fireman: So which one of you is the leader?

Johnny: That'd will be me

Kim smirks and looks at Johnny: You wish (Johnny winks at her)  
chief: No seriously

(Ben and Sue look at Reed)  
Chief hands the mic to Reed: You're on they all want a statement

Reed: Um during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station we were exposed to as yet unidentified radioactive energy most likely some kind of nucleotide compound

Reporters: What happened on the bridge? Does it hurt to stretch? Were you really on fire? Did the other one has water on them? Is it true that two of you can fly?

Kim: Well I am the one on water and I am working on it

Johnny: And for me it's a lot of harder

Sue: We don't know much more than you do at this point which is why we will be going directly to the lab where we can diagnose our symptoms and

Reporter: Symptoms? So it's like a disease?

(Kim and Reed look at Ben sadly)  
Johnny: Symptoms? Please if having powers is a disease then yeah we got it and we are gonna blow your minds there's a new day dawning the day of The Fantastic Five

Reporter: That thing doesn't look too fantastic

Kim: That's not nice

Reed: Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero who's been through a terrible order

Johnny: What he's trying to say is every team needs a mascot

(Reporters laughs)  
Reed: Look we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA to cure disease, save lives well now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line thank you no more questions

(Reed, Sue, Ben, and Johnny and Kim left)  
Johnny: We are going to be famous baby

Kim smile: Yes (They kiss)

(Reed, Sue, and Johnny and Kim are in the police car they pull in front of a building Sue and Reed got out of the police car follow by Johnny and Kim holding hands Ben steps out of a Big Paddy Wagon and passes Johnny and Kim smiling for the cameras)  
Johnny: Smile Ben they want to like you give them your good side or your less bad side

Ben look at group of kids: Um don't do drugs

(The Fantastic Five enters the Lobby)  
Jimmy smile: Welcome back to the Baxter Doctor. Richards all that for you?

Reed: I'm afraid so

Sue smile at Jimmy: Jimmy good to see you again

Jimmy: Good to see you too don't worry sir I know how crowded that head of yours

Reed: Any visitors while I was away?

Jimmy: Just the usual told them you were circling round outer space

Reed opens a drawer full of letters from the Bank

Kim and Johnny: Whoa

Johnny: That's a lot

Reed: We had a tough year

Ben: Yeah nine years straight

(Elevators doors open Sue, Reed, Ben and Johnny and Kim walk in)  
(Johnny put his arm around Kim waist)  
(Reed hits the top button)  
Kim: Twenty?

Johnny: From the outside the place looks a lot taller

Reed: Oh it is

(The elevator doors close but the elevator does not move)  
Kim sigh: Great

Johnny: Either we're moving really fast or not at all

Ben: I will take the stairs

(Elevator door opens Ben steps out as the doors close behind him)  
Kim sighs: Poor Ben

Johnny: He will be alright Baby (He kisses Kim forehead)  
Sue: How come Ben can't turn it on and off like us?

Reed: That's what we're here to find out

Sue: If it happened to him then it could

(Reed nod softly)  
Johnny: Wait you mean there's a chance we could be full on 24 /7 fantastic?

Sue rolls her eyes: Grow up Johnny you want to run around on fire for the rest of your life?

Johnny: Is that a trick question? Come on I can't be the only one who thinks this is cool what about you Kim?

(Sue and Reed look at Kim)  
Kim: Well I think it's cool that we have powers

Johnny smile: See

(The elevator opens they step out Johnny and Kim are holding hands Reed leads them into another area filled with separate rooms)  
Reed: We should stay here until we can define the extend of our changes

Kim: This place looks amazing

Johnny: Yeah I agreed baby you got cable Reed?

Reed: and figured out to reverse them let me show you to your rooms

Johnny: Oh Reed me and Kim are going to share a room

Reed sigh: Fine follow me

(Johnny and Kim follow Reed)  
Reed went in their room: This is your room

Kim: Wow

Johnny: Cool

(Reed left to show Sue room)  
(Kim opens the window and step on the balcony and look outside Johnny came behind her and put his arms around her waist and she lean back to his touch)  
Kim: Is this great Johnny

Johnny nod and kiss the top of her head: I don't know about you but I am glad we have powers just think baby we could be heroes and be famous

Kim giggle: Yeah I love you Johnny

Johnny: I love you to (They kiss)

(The next day in the lab Sue is working the controls Johnny is sitting on a chair and Kim is sitting on his lap watching them)  
Reed tries to stick a needle to Ben but it snaps

Ben: You got a chisel round here?

(Kim laughs)  
Reed: If we're gonna to identify the source of the mutation we need to isolate your recombinant DNA so we can activate positional genomes

Kim look at Johnny: I am confused

Johnny laughs: Hey sis can you explain it to Kim  
Sue: Kim we need to give Ben a physical so we know what got zapped

Kim: OH (Johnny smile at Kim and kisses her)

Ben looks at Reed: Well why didn't you say so? You want me to life some weights or something?

Reed shook his head: No just sit back we have a good sense of your strength from the fire truck we need to find the source of your strength

(Reed turns on the x ray machine the graph shows solid rock Sue and Reed look confused Kim put her head on Johnny chest and he is stocking her hair)  
Ben: How bad is it? You know I used to smoke

(Reed opens a drawer and pulls a real hammer he walks up to Ben)  
Reed: Okay this might smart a little

(Reed taps Ben knee lightly and Ben legs kicks slamming up)  
Reed: Okay we'll we will continue this later

Ben: Good I am hungry (He left)  
Reed: Johnny you are next

(Johnny groans and Kim got of his lap and Johnny walk up to Reed)  
Sue: Ok Johnny let's see

(Johnny in an enclosed fire proof chamber flames escape through the vents of the chamber Reed watches the read out it climbs from 2000 to 4000)  
Reed: Back it down Johnny!

Johnny: I can get hotter!

(Kim giggles)  
Johnny body steams and his temper: You're really cramping my style here

Sue: You were 4000 Kelvin any hotter you're approaching supernova

Johnny grins: Sweet

Sue: That's the temperature of the sun

Reed: Not only could you kill yourself but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it

Johnny: Gotcha Okay supernova bad

Reed: Right ok Kim you are up

(Kim nod and Johnny kiss her)  
Johnny: Show them what you got

(Kim smile and winks at Johnny and she step in a room and She turn in water)

(Sue and Reed and Johnny watches the computer)  
Sue: It seems that her temperature is cold water

Reed: She can throw cold water and fly kind of like Johnny

Johnny: My girl is amazing

Kim back in: So am I good?

Reed: Well Kim you can fly and you have cold water you can shoot cold water which you did yesterday to put out fire

Kim nod: Am I like the earth?  
Reed: Um you are more like a wave

Kim: Cool

(Johnny and Kim kiss)  
(Later on the day Reed grabbing their space uniform)  
Reed: Our uniforms were exposed to the storm like us so they can transform like us becoming invisible, changing size on demand or remaining impervious to flame or water

(The team looks at themselves in the mirror wearing the uniform)  
Kim: I look ugly in it

Johnny: Oh Baby you are not ugly you are beautiful

(Kim blush and Johnny and her kiss)  
Ben: We look like an eighties rock band

Sue: The suit will stretch you should try it

Ben: I wouldn't caught dead in that

(Johnny and Kim nod)  
Johnny: He's right these costumes are

Kim: Ugly

Johnny: No baby they are missing something I can't put my finger on it

Reed: They're not costumes

Sue: We're not taking them out Johnny we need to stay here till we've stabilized

Johnny shook his head: I'm getting sick of being trapped here! NASA wasn't even this strict!

(Johnny turns and left the room angry)  
Kim look at Ben, Reed and Sue: You know what I don't understand what the big deal is we have powers! And all we do is just stand here we could go out there and save people and be heroes! Johnny is right I didn't know that this is strict! (She left the room to find Johnny)  
(Kim went in Johnny and her room and she sees Johnny lying on the bed she sigh and crawl in the bed next to him and Johnny held her in his arms and stroking her hair)  
Kim: You okay?

Johnny: I just don't get them sometimes

Kim: I know babe

Johnny sigh: I just want to show the world we could be heroes

Kim nod: Yup

Johnny: Good night Baby

Kim: Night babe (They kiss and went to bed)

(The next night Kim is reading a book in the living room Johnny came in)  
Johnny: Hey baby

Kim looks up and looks at him: Hey (They kiss and she sees a bag in his hand) what's with the bag?

Johnny grins at her: That my sweetie is a surprise I want you to put channel 63 on at 8: 00

Kim: Why?

Johnny smirk: You will see (They kiss) I see you later baby (Johnny left)  
Kim looks confused and shrugs Sue came in

Sue has the mail in her hands: Hey Kim  
Kim put her book on the table: Oh hey Sue

Sue: Where's Johnny?

Kim: He went out

Sue sat next to Km: Oh really? Where did he go?

Kim shrugs: I don't know but he told me put channel 63 on at 8:00

Sue: That's weird

Kim: He said it's a surprise

Sue: Hmm?

Reed came in: Hey guys

Sue and Kim: Hey

(Ben came in and sat on the chair)  
Sue look at the mail: Have you read these?  
Kim: What?

Sue: People wants us to fight crimes save their kids solve their problems when we can't even solve our own  
Sue put the letter down on the table and walks up to Reed: Reed how close are we to a cure?

Reed: No way to know without more tests, experiments (Reed walks in the kitchen follow by Sue)  
Kim turn on the TV on and put the channel 63

Ben: Why you are watching this?

Kim: Johnny told me to put it on

(Suddenly they see Johnny on TV Kim eyes are wide and she put her hands over her mouth)  
Ben: No Way!

(Reed and Sue came in)  
Reed: Ben what?

Sue: What's going on?

(Ben point the TV)  
(Reed and Sue see Johnny Sue sat next to Kim and Reed sat on the Chair)  
X Game Reporter: SO what can you tell us about the outfit?

Johnny: Not too much but I will say that it's all weather and no leather Kind of Armani meets Astronaut

Sue: He didn't

Ben: Oh he did  
Kim: Johnny, Johnny

Sue: What did he do the uniform?

(Sue look at Reed)  
Reed shrugs: He talked me into it

Kim: I like the uniform

Sue look at Kim  
Kim look at Sue: What

X Games Reporter: So what are your superhero names?  
Johnny: I go by the Human Torch my girl call me Torch (Kim smile and Blush)

X Games Reporter: What about the rest of the team?

Johnny: Uh we call my sister the invisible girl

Sue: Girl?  
Johnny: And my girlfriend we call her um the Water woman

Kim: That's a good name

X Games Reporter nod: That's easy to remember and Reed Richards? He's the leader so what's he? Mr. Fantastic?

Johnny: Well I wouldn't say he's the leader

Ben: Could be worse

X Games Reporter: What about this one? What do you call this Thing?

Johnny laughs: That's it just the thing we would have gone with The Rock but it was taken and Thing pretty much sums It up

Ben: Okay I'm gonna go kill him now (He turns to go but Reed wraps an arm around Ben)

Reed: Ben slow down a second and

X Games Reporter: Is it true what they say? That he can expand any part of his anatomy?

Johnny: Actually between us I think he's got some problems staying rigid

Reed look at Ben: Wait for me

(Ben nod and Reed and him left)  
Sue: I'm driving (She left)  
Kim shook her head and follow them

(At the NYC Arena Johnny came out signing autographs Sue and Reed glared at Johnny and Kim stand beside Sue Johnny sees them and walk up to Kim and hug her)  
Johnny: Hey baby! Did you see me on TV!

Kim smile at him: Yes (They kiss)  
Reed cough

(Kim and Johnny stop kissing and look at Reed and Sue)  
Reed: Johnny do you have any idea that  
Johnny: Sorry can't stay me and Kim are going out

Sue: Johnny we need to talk about this!

Johnny grabs Kim hand: Later we will talk about it Sis (Johnny looks around) Kim

Kim: What is it Johnny?

Johnny: DO you see my ride?

(Suddenly a red junk metal slides down the streets and stops the curb in front of Johnny and Kim)  
Johnny: What the! IS that my?  
(Suddenly Johnny got hit a Pelted in the head with the license plate Johnny rubs his head and he sees Ben dusting off his hands)  
Johnny glared at Ben: You're gonna pay for that Pebbles!

Sue: Johnny!

Johnny looks at Sue: What?

Sue: You gave us names? What are you the face of the Fantastic Five now?

Ben: It's about to be a broken face

Reed: This isn't permanent Johnny we need to be careful until we're normal again

Johnny: What if some of us don't want to be normal again? We didn't all turn into monsters like

Kim: Johnny

(Ben was about to hit Johnny but he walk away)  
(Johnny hurls a fireball that smacks Ben in the Back Ben stops walking and turns around)  
Ben: Did you just (He gets hit another fireball) Okay that's it tinker bell! You want to fly? Fly

(Ben and Johnny start fighting)  
Sue: You two need a time out

Kim: Johnny stop!

Johnny: Blockhead started it!

(Ben glared at Johnny and left)  
Sue shook her head and looks at Johnny: Dam it Johnny! (Sue goes after Ben)  
Reed: You need to control yourself and think before you

Johnny: Act here we go again Reed what if we got these gifts for a reason? What if we have some you know like calling?

Reed: A higher calling like making money?

Johnny nod and waves to the crowd: This is who we are Reed accept it or better yet enjoy it (Johnny grab Kim hand and they walk up to the fans)  
(The next day Johnny and Kim are holding hands walking down the streets)  
Kim: Johnny

Johnny: Yeah baby?

Kim: You should say you are sorry to Ben

Johnny sigh: Well he should said it first to me

Kim: I want you two try to be nice to each others

Johnny groan and look at her: Do I have to

Kim gives Johnny a look: Johnny

Johnny sigh: Fine baby I will try

(Kim smiles at him and kiss him and he kisses her back suddenly fans come up to them Johnny and Kim signing autographs and they poses pictures then Johnny sees along Limo)  
Johnny grabs Kim hand and walk up to the Limo

Victor rolls down the window: Need a ride you two?

(Kim climbs in the limo then Johnny)  
(In the limo Johnny and Kim are sitting together and holding hands)  
Victor: Look I built my business knowing what people want and right now the people want you two

Johnny: And we don't want to let the people down now do we?

Victor: No we don't which is why we need to strike while the iron's hot I'm talking about videogames, sponsors

Johnny: Videogames? You are serious?

(Victor nod)  
Kim: Wait did you talk to Reed and Sue about this?

Victor: Johnny and Kim let's be honest here Ben, Reed, and Sue good people all but stars? (He shook his head) I don't want to break up the band but you two are the ones they want don't you two think it's time to go double?

(Johnny and Kim look at each other)  
Victor: Take the car for a spin think about it is this the life you two want? Or would you rather live in Reed's lab?

(The car stops and Victor got out and left)  
Johnny looks at Kim: What you think baby?

Kim shrugs and put her head on Johnny shoulder and Johnny put his arm around her waist

Kim: I don't know what we should do

Johnny: I am not sure Baby

(At night Johnny and Kim are holding hands walking In the Lobby they see Ben)  
Johnny: Well look who it is wait should I show him Kim  
Kim laughs: Sure

Johnny holds up an Action Figure of Ben and pushes the Button and it says It's Clobbering Time!

(Johnny and Kim laughs)  
(Ben shoves Johnny into a wall Kim gasp Ben with his other hand grabs the toy and smashes it into the wall)

Johnny: Hey! That's a prototype!  
Ben: Go back to the drawing board (he left)  
Kim held Johnny arm: Are you okay?

Johnny: I am fine

Sue came rushing in: Hey you guys did you see Ben?

Kim: Yeah I think he is in a bad mood

Johnny: Yeah for the last time I hope I'm done with this freak show me and Kim are moving back to the real world

Sue: Is that what you call it? Real?  
Johnny: At least it beats living in a lab like somebody's science project

(Johnny grabs Kim hand they turn to go)  
Sue: Johnny, Kim slow down Johnny you know mom didn't raise us to

Johnny: Look around sis! She's not here so you can stop talking to me like I'm a little boy

Sue glared at Johnny: As soon as you stop acting like one come on you're smarter than this you think those people out there care about you? You're just a fad to them

Johnny: Let's try something new you live your life and I'll live mine and just for the record they love me and Kim(Johnny grabs Kim hand) Let's go Kim  
(Kim sigh and Johnny and Kim left)

(At night Kim and Johnny are walking in the streets and Kim is holding Johnny arm)  
Johnny: So I guess it's going be me and you baby

Kim sigh: Yup

Johnny: Go ahead say it

Kim: Say what?

Johnny: That I am wrong I should have not talk to Sue like that

Kim: Well you shouldn't talk to her like that

Johnny: Yeah, yeah  
Kim: Johnny think about it Sue is your sister she want you to have what's best for you

Johnny smirk at Kim: I got you

Kim blush and smile at him: I know you should respect your sister she has been there for you and you need to be there for her

Johnny sigh: You're right

Kim: Of course I am right I am always right

Johnny laughs: I love you baby

Kim: I love you to(They kiss suddenly a wave of light spreads through the sky Kim and Johnny stop kissing and look up)  
Johnny: What the?

Kim realizes what's coming from: O my god Johnny! Our place!

(Johnny grabs Kim hand and they ran towards the Baxter)

(In the lab Johnny and Kim came running in)  
Kim and Johnny: Sue!

Johnny: I'm sorry sis for me and Kim leaving you guys

Sue shook her head: No I'm sorry for pushing you out

Kim sees Ben: O my god! Ben!

Johnny looks at Ben: Jesus Ben! I go away look what happened you got a lot of explaining to do

Ben: The machine works and Vic's gone Master Hyde for us

Johnny: Really? With a name like Van Doom? Never saw that coming

Sue: Where's Reed?

Ben: Victor must've took him

(Johnny, Kim, Ben and Sue hear the missile being fired and turn to the window coming straight to them Johnny grab Kim hand and they ran up to the balcony)  
Johnny look at Kim: Kim I think you know what am I thinking

Kim bit her lip and nod: Let's do this

(Johnny and Kim kiss and they step up to the ledge)  
Sue: What are you two doing?

Johnny: Sis let me take care for you for once

Sue: But Johnny you can't fly

Johnny: Well then this'll be one hell of a base-jump (He look at Kim) you ready baby?

Kim nod

(Johnny and Kim dives off the edge)  
Johnny: Flame on!

Kim: Water On!

(Johnny is flames and Kim is water)  
Sue watches Johnny and Kim with fear

Ben: We need to help Reed

Sue: Ben you got what we all wanted you to stay here it's too dangerous (Sue ran off)  
Ben sigh and shook his head: What have I done?

(Back at Johnny and Kim)  
Johnny smirk: This is fun

Kim laughs

(Johnny and Kim flew over east river)  
Kim: Please don't go near the water

Johnny: I won't baby

(Johnny and Kim spots a garbage barge floating in the water ahead Johnny does a fly by and hurls a fireball at the badge the flames ignite and spread quickly he loops back toward the flaming barge in him Johnny flames off and falls towards the water as he tumbles through the air)  
Kim gasps: Johnny!(She flew down the water and dive in she looks around for Johnny) Johnny! Johnny! Where are you?

(Kim sees Johnny and she swam fast to him and grabs his face)  
Kim: Johnny are you ok? Say something!

Johnny kisses her lip: I am fine baby

Kim sighs and hugs him

Johnny: Baby let's get out of the water

Kim laughs: Ok (They swam out of the water)

(Johnny and Kim see Victor and Ben and Reed and Sue)  
Doom: What is this? The pitiful three?

Johnny and Kim: Five

(Johnny flew down like a fireball and Kim flew down like a water wave)  
Johnny look at Ben: Welcome back

(Ben smile and nod)  
Doom: This is going be fun

(Doom snaps the cable wire in two snaking lashing strips he lets go the cables Reed sees the wires slashing through the air he stretches his arms and reaching for the cables)  
(Sue tosses her force field exploding Doom's blast she keeps her hand up blocking blows one of Doom's bolts glances off her force field and smashes into a concrete stanching of a building)

(Suddenly Ben holds the roof steadily)  
Reed: Johnny! Spot Weld!

(Johnny nod flies towards him and uses his flames so the wires back together the cables start to fuse)  
Sue is struggling: Can't hold on

(Reed grabs a tree forms a wall between Sue and Doom)

Reed: Johnny Supernova

(Kim and Johnny look at Reed shock)  
Johnny: But all these people

Reed: Now

(Kim and Johnny kiss and Johnny charges towards Doom Johnny has flames on his body)  
Ben put a hand on Kim shoulder: Flame on kid

(Kim smile and look at Johnny)  
(Johnny explodes in a pulse of a bright white light and it starts to heat up)  
Reed: Sue I need some of the anger, rage, frustration

Sue nod and look at Doom: I'm sure I can come up with something

(Sue shuts her eyes a giant force field explodes from her body force field envelops Johnny supernova containing in a bright sheerer of energy finally Johnny supernova fades Johnny collapses to the ground exhausted)  
(Kim was going to run up to Johnny see if he's ok Johnny got up slowly and Kim sigh)  
Doom: Is that the best you can do? A little heat?

Reed: Time for your lesson Vic Chem101 what happens when you super cool hot metal? (Reed looks at Kim) Kim

(Kim nod she races forward Doom and flew around him fast the water curls around his chest and races down on his arms and his wrists)  
Doom: NO

(Kim flew faster around Doom the water flies out at Doom giant clouds roll at Doom and Kim collapse on the ground hard tired Johnny ran to Kim and pick her up in his arms)  
Johnny smile at Kim: I am proud if you baby

Kim smile at him: Thanks you did good to (They smile and kiss)  
(Johnny still has Kim in his arms walk up to Ben and Reed and Sue)  
Johnny: I love this Job (Kim laughs)

Ben: Job huh?

Reed shrugs: Well we do have the suits

Sue: You know about what we said up there I think maybe (Reed kisses her and she kisses him back)  
Ben: Funny how things turn out isn't it?

(Johnny and Kim laughs)  
Sue: Hilarious

(Reed and Sue kiss again)

(At a cruise ship Johnny and Kim are dancing)  
Johnny: You are beautiful

Kim blush: And you are handsome

(They smile at each other and kiss)

Ben: Guys come here

(Kim and Johnny follow Ben and Alicia they see Reed ask Sue to marry him and she say yes and they kiss and everyone clap)  
Ben talks to Johnny: Hey no more cracks how I look

Johnny: Hey I am Mr. Sensitively now (He look at Kim and winks at her and she blush) Ok clear the way people wide load coming through

Ben: Why you little!

(Johnny kisses Kim quickly and he ran off the balcony and he flames on and in the air he blazing number five in a circle of flame)  
(Kim smile at Johnny)  
Ben: Show off!

(Reed and Sue and Kim laughs)

(One year later at an airport)  
Woman on TV: Last night the FAA was forced to ground all air traffic, leaving thousands stranded when electronic failures and mysterious power outages crippled the western United States but the big story today the much anticipated wedding of fantastic couple Reed Richards and Susan Storms

(Sue is holding Reed arm she is watching The TV and Reed is looking at a newspaper while Johnny has his arm around Kim waist poising pictures with the fans and Ben was busy taking pictures with kids)  
Woman on TV: Their wedding will take place this Saturday

Reed shook his head: Unbelievable bizarre anomalies are occurring all over the world defying every law of physics and all the media care about is what china pattern we picked

Ben: What did you pick? The blue ones with them little flowers? I like them

A lady talk to Ben: Excuse me would you mind?

Ben: Yeah sure

(Johnny sat on a chair and Kim sat on his lap and Johnny has his arm her waist)

Sue sighs sadly: its happening again isn't it?

Reed put his hands on Sue shoulders: No we're not postponing anything this will be the wedding of you dreamed of I won't let anything get in the way! Not even the mysterious transformation of matter at the subatomic level

Sue smile at Reed: That's the most romance thing you've ever said to me (Reed and Her kiss)

Johnny laughs: Which is really pathetic when you think about it?

Kim hits Johnny leg

Johnny: Ow! What was that for baby?

Kim smile at him: Be Nice

Johnny smile at her: Fine (They kiss)

Airline employee walk up to Reed: Doctor. Richards I'm very sorry but we're overbooked we do have seats available in coach

Reed nod: That will be fine

(On the plane Ben found his seat)

Ben look at the two people: That's my seat sorry (He squeeze through) Excuse me (He sat down)  
(Johnny and Kim sitting together and Sue and Reed are sitting behind them)

Johnny leans over his seat look at Sue and Reed: What if we get an endorsement from an airline? Get us a privet Jet?

Sue: I think we have enough endorsement deals

(Kim and Johnny laughs)  
Johnny: That's funny but serious Reed it's could help subsidize your little inventions

Johnny looks at Kim and grins

Kim looks at him: What?

Johnny smile and put his hand out: Shall we my darling?  
Kim laughs and takes his hand: Yes we should shall

(Johnny and Kim got up walking to the exit of the plane)  
Sue: Where are you two going?

Johnny: We don't fly coach

(Outside of the plane Johnny and Kim flew next to each other and Johnny smirk at Kim and winks at her and she blush and smile)  
(In the lab)  
Sue came in and sees Reed: Hey honey the city's charging us for three squad cars they say we destroyed during that armored car robbery I only remember two cars getting thrown

(Reed did not pay attention he is focusing on his blackberry)  
Sue: Reed (She blinked her eyes and the object became invisible)  
Reed put it on the desk: Alright I'm putting it away you were saying

Sue held Reed hand: I have a fitting in half an hour the musicians after that I haven't picked out the place settings or the flowers there's too much to do

Reed pulls Sue in her arms and held her: Don't worry about it darling between the two of us we'll get it all done (They kiss)  
Sue: And what were you doing when I walked in?

Reed: Oh um Inputting my to do list

Sue crosses her arms: Really?  
Reed nod and smile and put up three fingers: Scouts honor

(Johnny and Kim came in)  
Johnny is holding a uniform in his hand: Hey guys new uniforms showed up what do you think?

Sue: I think there's no way we're wearing that (She left the room)  
Kim laughs and pats Johnny back: Better luck next time (She kisses Johnny cheek and left)  
Johnny calls at Kim and Sue: What do you have against capitalism? (He put the uniform down and he sees a large object) What's this?

Reed: Just a little hobby of mine

Johnny: Yeah? Would it make a good toy or is it something science itch?

Reed: A little of both (Reed got up and went to the computer) Hey Johnny keep it quiet but I've cross referenced and analyzed the global disturbances they're caused by cosmic radiation not unlike the kind which gave us our powers

Johnny: Wow that's really boring listen I have a very important wedding issue we need to talk about

Reed: Yes of course

Johnny: Your bachelor party

Reed looks at Johnny: No! Seriously Johnny no Bachelor party! It's just not my kind of thing

Johnny: Then do it for Ben it means a lot to the big guy you'll break his heart he does have some sort of rocklike heart

Reed sigh: I have too much to do before the wedding I think Sue might have a problem with it what about Kim? She will get mad at you

Johnny: I asked her and she say she is fine with it

Reed sigh: Fine a bachelor party could be fun

Johnny smile: Yes!

Reed: But no exotic dancers!

Johnny: Ok, ok (He left the room)  
(Reed laughs and shook his head) 

(At night at the club Johnny, Reed and Ben walk in)  
Reed looks around: Johnny I don't know anybody here

Johnny: Yeah I would have invited your friends but you don't have any (He sees young girls walking up to them) Hey girls!  
Reed: Whoa Johnny we had a deal

Johnny: They're not exotic dancers

(The girls crowed around Reed and Johnny and Ben went to the bar)  
(At the Baxter Building Kim and Sue are in the kitchen drinking coffee)  
Sue: Are you worried about Johnny?

Kim: Nah I trust him what about you are you worried about Reed?  
Sue: Well I know Reed he won't flirt with girls he probable is just having drinks with Johnny and Ben that's it

(Suddenly they hear voices Sue and Kim look at each other and they got up and left the room and went in the hall)  
Sue: Hello?  
Kim: Thanks Roberta

(Roberta nod and disappeared)  
Sue look at the military people: May we help you?

General Hagger: We're here to see Dr. Richards

Sue: He's not here can I help you?

General Hagger: Yes you can take me to see Dr. Richards

(Kim looks at Sue)  
Sue look at the General: Ok follow us

(The military people follow Sue and Kim)  
(At the club Johnny and Ben are at the bar and sees Reed dancing)  
Johnny: Guy really knows how to loosen up

Ben laughs: You're not kidding

(Sue and Kim and the military people came in)  
General look at Reed: There he is

Sue: Yes unfortunately for him

Kim gulps and whisper: OH boy (She walks over to Johnny and Ben)  
Johnny smile at Kim and pulls her in his arms: Hey Baby what you are doing here?

Kim points at Sue: With Sue and some military people

(Johnny and Kim and Ben see them and quickly turn around)  
Ben: I think it might be clobbering time

(Johnny and Kim nod)  
Sue and they military walk up to Reed  
Reed look at Sue and smile: Sue what are you? (He sees General) General Hager?

General Hager: Let's talk somewhere private

Sue look at Reed angrily: Unless you need to do Jell-O shots off someone stomach

Reed look at Sue: OH um I was explaining to the girls about how the big bang lead to (Sue rolls her eyes)  
(General Hagger led the group back to the club in the kitchen followed by Reed then Johnny and Kim holding hands , Ben and Sue follow closely)  
Sue talk to Ben: How does Reed know the general?

Ben: A few years back the guy was pushing a new missile defense system Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work

(The five made through the kitchen room Johnny and Kim leaned against the wall Johnny has his arm around Kim waist and she resting her head on his shoulder and Johnny kisses her forehead)  
General Hagger: I'm here on direct orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff personality I don't like sharing sensitive information with a civilian especially one who enjoys the public spotlight so much

Reed nod: Always a pleasure to see you too general what can I do for you?

General Hagger: As you may know there've been unusual occurrences officially we've downplayed their significance but we're concerned that these anomalies might pose a credible threat to our national security

Johnny whisper to Kim: This is boring

Kim whisper to Johnny: I know but you still need to pay attention

Johnny rolls his eyes and whisper: Fine  
(Kim smile and kisses his cheek)  
(Captain Raye handed a few pictures to Reed)

General Hagger: These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago

(Sue look at the pictures to)  
Sue: What is it?  
General Hagger: We hoped Dr. Richards could tell us

Reed: I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it Ben (He hands the pictures to Ben)

Ben look at the pictures: I would say that it was a meteor but the trails all wrong it's giving off its own energy

(Kim look at Johnny and He could tell she look scared and nervous he pulls her in his arms and held her)

General points at the computer: Take a look at this (They see an image of a large crater) these have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world field personal estimate its diameter to be 200 meters to find out what this is about we need a way to locate and intercept that object

Reed: A sensor could be tied into the Baxter building's satellite grid we can pinpoint the location of the object (Sue shook her head)  
General Hagger: Good you'll build the sensor for us

Reed: I'm afraid I can't

(The Fantastic Five look at Reed shock)  
General Hagger: What?

Reed smile at Sue and put his arm around her shoulder: I'm getting married this Saturday I just don't have the time (Sue smile at Reed)  
General Hagger: Richards your country needs your help

Reed: Call Professor Jeff Wagner he's head of the Physics department at brown

General Hagger: I expected more Richards even from you (Him and his men left the room)

(Later at night Kim and Johnny are holding hands walking down the streets)  
Kim: I can't believe Reed did that for Sue

Johnny: I am shock to I was like say what (Kim and Johnny laugh)

Kim: I love you Johnny

Johnny: I love you to baby (They kiss and walk back to the Baxter building)  
(Sue and Reed wedding day is here Alicia and Kim is helping Sue to get ready Sue is looking out at the rooftop)

Sue sigh and shook her head: This isn't how I imagined it

(Alicia is sitting on Sue bed and Kim is sitting next to her)  
Alicia: It never is

Sue: No Alicia it just doesn't feel right

Alicia: Sweetie I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding jitters

Kim: Yeah Sue everything is going be alright

Sue sigh: It's more than that

Kim: What you mean Sue?  
Sue turns around and looks at Kim and Alicia: Is my life always gonna be a circus? Do we really want to raise kids in all this? Face it we're not exactly normal

Alicia: Ben and I aren't normal

Kim nod: Me and Johnny are not normal either but we don't let it get in the way of us being happy

Alicia: Sue do you love Reed?

Sue: More than I've ever loved anyone

Kim: Well then there you go girl you have nothing to worry about

Sue hugs Alicia and Kim: Thank you guys

(Ben founds Reed in the lab Reed was underneath the machine flinching it up)

Ben: Reed come on you are gonna miss your own wedding

Reed: Just a minute almost done (He ran up to the computer) General I'm putting the sensor online now there if there's a surge in cosmic radiation anywhere you'll know

General Hagger: Let's hope so we've gotten reports of two more craters

Ben coughs and sings: Here comes the bride

Reed: All right just linking it to my PDA  
Ben: Reed

Reed: And that's it

Ben: Good that's great now shave and put on your tux you're getting married and you look like a bum

Reed: Absolutely (He stops walking)  
Ben look at Reed: What?

Reed grins: I'm getting married oh god (He sank on the floor) I'm getting married

(Ben put Reed in his arms and helps him to leave the room)  
Ben: I heard of getting cold feet

(In the kitchen Alicia is helping Ben putting his tie on Johnny came in)  
Alicia: Hey Johnny

Johnny: Whoa does that amaze anyone else? How did she know it was me?

Alicia: To be honest you kind smell like ash

Ben laughs: You're late

Johnny: Let's not make today about me it's Reed and Sue's big day let's give them the attention for a change

(Kim came in Johnny turn around and smile at Kim her blonde hair is straight her dress look exactly like Alicia dress but it was light pink she is wearing earrings Kim walk up to Johnny and put her arms around Johnny neck and Johnny put his hands on her wrist)  
Johnny smile at Kim: You look beautiful baby  
Kim smile at Johnny: And you look handsome (They kiss)  
Ben: Ow!

Alicia jump and tapped Ben: Don't do that (Ben laughs) Okay your perfect

Ben smile at Alicia: You're perfect

Kim look at Johnny: Ok I have to put my lipstick on I will see you upstairs babe

Johnny: Ok honey (Kim and Johnny kiss)  
Alicia Kisses Ben cheek I will see you upstairs (Alicia and Kim left)  
Johnny: So seems like you and Alicia are doing well annoyingly so in fact

Ben nod and smile: Yeah I'm a lucky guy

Johnny: Yeah you are Question for though how do you guys you know?

Ben eyes are wide: None of your business!

Johnny: Okay I'm just concerned I'd hate to find out she was killed in a rock slide (He laughs and ran out of the room)  
Ben: I'll show you a rock slide! (Ben chase him)

(Upstairs Alicia is holding her red roses Johnny came in)  
Alicia: Johnny?

Johnny: Yes?

Alicia: You shouldn't tease him so much

Johnny: It was a joke

Alicia: I don't know I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love I think you're just afraid

Johnny laughs: You think I am afraid?

Alicia shrugs: You can only fool yourself but for so long Torch

(Kim and Ben and Sue came in)  
Kim: We are here!

Johnny grins at Kim and she blush and walk up to him and they kiss

Johnny look at Sue: Hey it's the bride of stretchy man  
(Kim laughs and shook her head)

Sue smile and rolls her eyes: Don't start

Ben: Don't listen to him you look gorgeous we'll see you out there sweetie (He walk up to Alicia and took her arm) Come on we're on

Alicia smile: Okay, Okay

(Kim stood behind Ben and Alicia and Ben and Alicia walk out then it was Kim turn she look at Johnny and smile and he smile back and winks at her and she walk out)

Johnny look at Sue: You don't look completely ridiculous in that dress

Sue look at Johnny: Is that obnoxious brother talk for "you look kind of nice"

Johnny look at Sue: You look beautiful

Sue smile at Johnny: Thank you

Johnny nod: Dad would be proud

Sue nod smiling: Yeah he would

(Ben and Alicia is walking down the aisle follow by Kim right behind them Reed smile Ben stand next to Reed and Reed PDA sound came on Reed reached for it and pulls it out)  
Ben: Reed shut your cell phone off

Reed: Actually this is a

(Suddenly the here's come the bride music start playing Sue holding Johnny arm make their way down Reed look at Sue and smile and she smile back Johnny look at Kim and Kim smile at him and he smile back )  
(Johnny stood on the groom's side and on the bride side Kim is standing behind Alicia)  
Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to

(A helicopter flew above them)  
Reporter: Sue and Reed congratulations on your wedding!

Priest: Where was I? Oh yeah dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this couple Reed Richards and Susan Storm together in the bond of holy  
(Suddenly Reed PDA went off he quickly pulled it out and look at it)  
Sue shook her head: I can't believe you brought that to our wedding!

Reed: I know I am sorry but there's a good reason (He look at the priest) we have to do this quickly

Sue: That's romantic

Priest: Um should I continue?

Reed: Yes please

Priest: There are many kinds of love

Reed: Could you skip to the end please?

Sue: Reed!

Priest: Excuse me?

(Reed looks down on his PDA all the electronics began flickering and a big wind everyone look at the sky)  
Reed: It's too late

(The helicopter lost power and started to crash in the wedding people is running everywhere Reed grab some people out of the way and Sue created a force field to protect herself and the rest of five and the priest)  
Kim looks scared and ran towards Johnny: Johnny!

(Johnny quickly pulls her in his arms and held her)  
Alicia: Ben! (Ben jumps in front of her and hit the tail and throws it on the ground)  
(Everyone looked up and they see something flew past them)  
Reed: Johnny! Kim!

Johnny: This is Dolce

Kim looks at Johnny: Johnny

Johnny: Fine

(Johnny and Kim ran and jump off the Building)  
Johnny: Flame On!

Kim: Water on!

(They are flying after the silver man Johnny and Kim flew side by side they caught up to the silver man)  
Johnny: Man he's fast baby

Kim nod

(Kim and Johnny saw the Silver man heading straight for the Empire State building Kim and Johnny stopped and sees the silver man riding a surfboard coming out of the building)  
Kim eyes are wide: Johnny

Johnny: That is cool!  
(The silver man flew between them and Kim and Johnny flew after the silver man they flew across the ocean)  
Johnny: Time to end this!

(Johnny speed ahead)  
Kim: Wait Johnny!(Kim speed up following Johnny)  
(Kim stop flying and she gasps The Silver Man held Johnny by the throat)  
Johnny: Can we talk?

(The Silver Man flew up in space with Johnny by the throat Kim is following Silver Man let go of Johnny and Johnny is falling down towards the Earth)  
Kim: Johnny! (Kim follows Johnny)  
(Johnny crash into a desert and crashed through a tent Kim landed beside him)  
Kim sees Johnny: Oh Johnny! (She rushes to him and put his head on her lap) Babe?

Johnny coughs and looks at Kim slowly: Kim?

Kim plays his hair: Shh I am here don't worry

(Back at the Baxter Building Johnny and Kim are sitting next to each other)  
Johnny: It looked like a man but completely covered in silver and it flew this like a (He look at Kim)  
Kim sighs and looks at Ben and Reed and Sue: Like a surfboard type thing

Johnny: I know that sounds crazy

Ben: Oh no not at all did you follow the shiny man to Lollipop Land or the Rainbow Junction?

(Kim rolls her eyes)  
Johnny: I know what me and Kim saw!

Reed: Thank you it's all right Johnny whatever this thing is, it has the ability to convert matter and energy

General Hagger in the lab figured: So it caused the anomalies?

Reed: It seems to radiate cosmic energy when it exerts itself randomly affecting matter evidently this entity this Silver Surfer didn't want to be detected it destroyed the sensor

Sue: It knew it was being monitored?

Reed: And traced it back here we're dealing with something highly resourceful

(Johnny took a deep breath and got up and put his hands on his hip)  
Kim got up and looks at Johnny: Johnny are you feeling okay?

Johnny sighs: Um yeah Kim I just I gotta walk this out (He left the lab)  
(Kim follows Johnny)

(Outside Johnny Is leaning against the railing Kim came in)  
Kim: Johnny?

Johnny turns around and sees her: Hey Baby

(Kim walks to stand beside him)

Kim look at Johnny worried: Are you sure you okay?

Johnny sighs: I am fine baby

(Johnny coughs and Kim still looking at him worried)  
(Back inside)  
Reed held Sue hands and rubs them: Sue I am so sorry I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry

Sue: I'm not mad you build the sensor you did the right thing

Reed smile: Oh great (He was about to leave but Sue use her force field on him)  
Sue: I wasn't finished (She turn the force field around making Reed to look at her)  
Reed: Okay sorry please continue

Sue: This proves what I've been saying

Reed: Um Sue could you drop the force field?

(Sue force field disappeared)  
Sue: Even our wedding turns into world war 3

Reed sighs and looks at her: I know but darling once we are married everything will be back to normal

Sue: Don't you get it Reed we will never have normal lives as long as we do what we do how could we possibly raise a family like this?

(Reed just looks at her sadly)  
Sue: I'm gonna go check on Johnny (She left)  
(Out on the terrace Kim and Johnny are leaning against the rail)  
Kim: You were pretty brave out there babe

Johnny: Thanks baby

Kim sees Sue and she look at Johnny: I be right back Johnny

(Johnny nod and Kim left)

Sue look at Kim: Hey how is He?

Kim sigh: Ok I am really worried about him Sue

Sue nod: You're not the only one

(Suddenly they hear Johnny scream and fall off the terrace into the street)  
Kim: Johnny!

Sue: Come on Kim let's go!

(Kim nod and her and Sue ran for the door)

(Kim and Sue ran outside and they see Johnny leaning against a pole Sue and Kim walk up to him)  
Kim: Johnny?

Sue: Johnny are you okay?

Johnny looks at them slowly: I don't know I've been feeling really strange since my run in with surfer boy

Sue put her hand on his forehead: Maybe we should get you checked out

(Suddenly a fire light went on Sue Body)

Sue: Why did you do that?

Johnny: I didn't do anything! Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!

(Sue got off the ground still on fire Kim put her hands over her mouth)  
Johnny: Just hang on Sue! I'll get you okay? Flame on! (Johnny becomes invisible Kim look around and did not see Johnny) Hey! (Johnny was knocked over by people)

(Sue is floating up to the Baxter living room Reed walked by the window)  
Sue: Reed!

Reed stops walking and sees Sue: O my god Sue? (He ran over the window)

Sue: I'm on fire!

Reed: What's going on?

Sue: I'm on fire!

Reed: You're on fire!

Sue: You think!

Reed: Hold on Sue!  
(Sue being falling She was still hovering on the ground Reed came in)  
Reed: Sue how did this happen?

Sue: I just touched Johnny and then this!

Reed: Wait where is Johnny?

Kim: I have no idea

Johnny stands beside Kim: Here

Reed: Try it again

(Johnny grab Sue arm and their powers change back and Sue dropped on the ground with no clothes on Reed pushed photographers out of the way)  
Reed: Hey get out of there Sue your clothes

Sue turns invisible: Why does this always happen to me?

(In the lab Reed and Sue and Kim and Johnny and Ben are there)  
Reed: Ok all of Sue results are normal but Johnny's

Johnny bit his lip: Johnny's are what? (Kim looks at him sadly)

Reed: Your encounter with the Surfer put your molecules in a constant state of flux

Johnny: Is that bad?

Reed: It caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue I'd like to run more tests and

Ben: Want a volunteer? (He was about to touch Johnny)  
Reed and Ben and Kim: No!

Johnny: Hey! This is serious!

Ben: I just wanted to give him a hug

Sue: We don't know the extent of his condition

Reed: It could be progressive

Ben: It could be nothing (He walks up to Johnny)  
Kim: No Ben!

(Ben tapped Johnny shoulder and he become human again Kim has her eyes are wide shock and Reed and Sue look at Ben amazement)  
Ben: Hey! Hey it's me! I'm back!

(They turn around and see Johnny he is a thing he grabs a mirror)  
Johnny: Oh my god! Come on! We just said this is serious!

Ben laughs: Oh yeah serious

Johnny: Oh you gotta be kidding to me!

Ben snaps his fingers making flames: Hey not bad

Reed: Incredible

Johnny look at Reed: You better be able to fix this!

Reed: I'm right on it

(Ben throws a fireball at Johnny arm)  
Kim: Ben please stop it!

Ben: What I see why he like that

(Johnny ran over Ben)  
Ben: Oh no, no, no

(Johnny touch Ben and they are back to their powers)  
Ben: Crap

Johnny: That's not funny what am I supposed to do in the meantime?

Reed look at Johnny: Just try to keep your distance from us

(Kim and Johnny look at each other and Johnny left the room following by Kim)  
Ben: You and me are gonna be spending a whole lot of time together pal! (He laughs)

(In Johnny and Kim room they are sitting next to each other)  
Kim: Well this

Johnny: Sucks

Kim nod and look at Johnny: I guess we can't sleep in the same bed together

Johnny sigh: You can take the bed and I can take the floor

(Johnny and Kim look at each other sadly)  
(Later on the day in the living room Kim is sitting on the couch Alicia and Ben are talking Johnny came in and sat next to Kim)  
Johnny: They're breaking up the team

Kim looks at Johnny: What you mean they are breaking the team?

Johnny: Reed and Sue I just overheard them they want a nice normal boring ass life no more Fantastic Five

Ben: Well what do we do? Keep going just the three of us?

Johnny: And Call us what?

Kim is mad: The three Os

Ben: When were they gonna tell us?

Alicia: They'll tell you when they're ready it's their decision not yours you can't be mad at them for doing what makes them happy

(Johnny and Ben and Kim look at each other)

Reed came in: Guys we've a serious problem

(At the lab)  
Reed: I cross referenced the Surfer's radiation through every astronomical database Altar 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6

Ben: He's been to all these planets?

Reed nod: And now they're lifeless

Kim shook her head: That's crazy

Reed: Barren some even shattered everywhere the Surfer goes eight days later the planet dies

(Kim got the shivers Johnny notice he badly wants to hold her in his arms)  
Kim: How are we gonna stop him?

Johnny: We don't even know where he is

Sue: What about the craters?

Reed look at the computer: They appear in a numerical sequence the last crater was formed in Greenland so the next in the sequence should be latitude 51 degrees, 30 minutes north longitude zero degrees seven minutes west

(The Fantastic Five is on a military helicopter)  
Reed: When he surface move the fight away from the crowd

Johnny: Wait he's too fast to contain when I see silver I'm hitting him

Reed: You can't do that we stick the plan and work as a team

Johnny: Oh we're a team now?

Kim: News to me!

(Reed and Sue look at Kim and Johnny confused)  
Reed: What are you two talking about?

Johnny: You know what

Reed sigh: We were gonna tell you

Kim: Like when?

Johnny: When you moved our stuff out?

Sue: Johnny, Kim this isn't a good time

Ben: Kids got a point Reed you should have told us

Reed: That's enough! We'll talk about this later

(Kim shook her head and looks out the window)  
General Hagger: What the hell is wrong with you people?

(All of sudden a burst of energy shot up and it waved hitting the land making an earthquake and the eye titled without its full of support came off its axis Reed, Sue, Kim, Johnny and Ben make their way to the Eye)  
Kim eyes are wide: O my god

Johnny: Baby you okay?

Kim nod: Yes I am fine Johnny

(Johnny could tell she is lying)  
(Sue created a large field keeping it from falling and Ben lifts the bottom and brought it up and Reed attached himself to the support axis and used his arms around the extra cables)  
(The water from the hole become a hole and the silver surfer came out)  
Johnny spotted him: He's mine (Johnny took off)  
Kim: Johnny! Don't do it!

Reed: No Johnny!

(Johnny hit one of Reed arms and dropped on the pavement Kim gasp and put her hands over her mouth)  
Sue: Guys? What are you doing?

Kim flew up and uses her water powers to steady the axis: Don't worried Sue I will help!

Reed flew above the axis: Ben! Lift it higher! And Kim steadies the axis to the right!

Ben: I'll will try

Kim: Ok I try!

(Kim use all her water powers to move the axis to the right and Ben lifted the axis as high and the eye was on the axis)  
(Kim is tired she flew back and landed hard on the payment)  
Johnny: Kim! (He ran towards her) Kim!

Kim got up slowly

(Johnny was about to touch her Reed and Sue and Ben came in)  
Reed: Stay back before you get somebody killed

Kim looks at Johnny: Johnny

Johnny walk up to her: Yeah Baby

Kim: Ignore Reed

Johnny nod and smile at her

Ben looks at the river: O my god

(Reed and Sue and Johnny and Kim walked over to Ben and saw the river dried up)  
(At a large meeting Kim and Johnny stand beside each other)  
General Hagger: What the hell was that?

Reed: We'll make adjustments next time we'll be ready

General Hagger: Next time? There's no next time you can't handle this alone I'm bringing in help

Reed: Bringing in soldiers and weaponry will put innocent people in danger

Victor came in: No more than you already have

(Everyone turns around and sees Victor Johnny stood in front of Kim to protect her Kim held Johnny arm)

Reed: Victor?

Victor: What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?

(Ben ran towards Victor and grabs Victor neck and slam Victor to a wall)  
Ben: Since you're a ghost you won't mind if I break your neck!

General Hagger: Let him go

Johnny: You know who that is?

General Hagger: Victor Von Doom he's here under my orders

Reed: Ben let him go

(Ben lets go of Victor)  
Reed: How is this possible? How are you still alive?

Victor: No thanks to you five that's for certain

(Kim look at Johnny scared)  
Johnny whisper to Kim: It's ok baby

General Hagger: Von doom's made contact with the alien he's got valuable information

Victor: Information that might just help save the planet now let's be clear about this shall we (He look at Reed) I hate you (He look at Sue and Ben and Kim and Johnny) All of you but the world's at stake and we need to work together to survive

Reed: General we know firsthand you trust Victor and you're gonna regret it

General Hagger: SO far the only one I've regretted trusting here is you Richards

Ben: Reed don't agree to this

Reed: Let's see what he's got

Victor: I made a detailed recording of our little encounter (They look at the encounter) Well?

Ben: I like the part where he knocks you on your ass (Johnny and Kim laughs)

Victor: Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks me there? See what happened?

Reed: The energy was channeled through him but it originated from his board

Victor: if we can separate him from the board we can cut off his power completely

General Hagger: That's we have to do

Kim: How?

Victor look at Kim: If I knew that I wouldn't need you people would I?

Johnny: Hey you don't talk to her like that!

General Hagger: You two should get started it right away

Victor look at Reed: I am glad we have the opportunity to collaborate again I'll try to talk slowly so you can keep up

(At night in Kim and Johnny Bedroom Johnny came in)  
Johnny: Hey baby me and Ben are going to go out for a little bit

Kim is lying on the bed: OK

Johnny: I will see you later

Kim nod and staring the ceiling

Johnny looks at her sadly and left

(Once he left Kim is crying)  
(At a bar Johnny is playing darts and Ben is sitting at their table drinking a beer)  
Johnny: How can we be working on the same side as Victor?

Ben: You got me things are simpler when I could just whale on the guy

(Johnny hits the dartboard causing a small fire)  
Johnny: Shit (He grabs a beer and puts it out) (He look at the bartender I'll pay for that

(Johnny sat across from Ben)  
Ben: How's Kim holding up?

Johnny: I could see that she is scared and upset

Ben: Poor Kid

Johnny sigh and look at his beer: Yeah I don't know what to do I wish I could just hold her In my arms

Ben nod

Johnny: I'll tell you Ben I'm starting to feel like a complete screw up

Ben: Hey, hey you're not a complete screw up

Johnny look at Ben: Thank you

Ben: Look kid it's out of our hands it's up to egghead now

Johnny: You think Reed's right about the whole end of the world thing?

Ben: He's never been wrong about this kind of thing before

Johnny: You know I'm not exactly a deep kind of guy

Ben: Really?

Johnny sighs and thinks about Kim: But if Reed's right and this is it how do you want to spend your last few minutes?

Ben: Part of me would like to go out fighting but the truth is I'd like to spend my last couple minutes holding Alicia

Johnny nod: That sounds pretty good I mean not the holding Alicia thing she's your girlfriend not mine want nothing to do with her not to say she's not attractive she's very attractive, she's so attractive even with the um I can't think of a guy that wouldn't want to (Ben gives him a look) What I meant was that it's nice to have somebody

Ben nod: You know you and Kim I could see that you two are really in love how long you two dated?

Johnny: Um about 2 years

Ben: Wow

Johnny sips his beer: Yup

Ben: Does you and Kim want to be married someday?

Johnny: Well I don't want to get married not now but Kim she wants to get married

Ben: You two will be a good married couple

Johnny: Thanks Big guy

Ben: You are welcome

Johnny: So I am going to home now I want to check Kim how is she doing

Ben smile and nod: Yeah go ahead I will pay the bill go check your woman I see you home

Johnny nod: OK (Johnny left)

(Later on the night Johnny walk in Kim and him room he sees Kim wearing a robe)  
Johnny: Hey beautiful

Kim turn around and give him a small smile: Hey did you had a nice night

Johnny: UM yeah it was fun what you doing now?

Kim: I am going to take a quick shower

Johnny: Ok sweetie

(Kim wink at him and she went in the bathroom and close the door Johnny sigh he went inside his drawer and pick out his picture of Kim he smile down and he has tears in his eyes)

(Kim came in and Johnny quickly wipes his tears off and Kim went in the closet and got change in her pajamas)  
Johnny: Hey Kim

Kim: Yes

Johnny: You want water?

Kim: Sure

Johnny: Ok I will get us two water bottles (He was about to leave)  
Kim is crying: Johnny can you make love to me please

Johnny: Oh baby you don't know how am I dying to kiss you

(They ran towards each other and Kim put her legs around Johnny waist and they kiss and made love all night)

(The next day the Fantastic Five arrived at the Black Forest)  
Captain Raye hands a paper to the General Hagger: Sir he's in position north of here

General Hagger: Good  
Reed: General give us a one mile perimeter

General Hagger: Forget it Richards you had your shot and you blew it this is a military operation now jam the signal get out of the way and let us do our job

Reed: You don't understand

General Hagger: No you don't understand so let me make it clear for you and your packs of freaks!

Johnny and Kim: Hey!

General Hagger: I'm the quarterback you're my team got it? But I guess you never played football in high school did you Richards?

Reed: No you're right I didn't I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd and fifteen years later I'm the one of the greatest minds of the 21 century I'm engaged to the hottest girl on the planet (Sue blush) and the jock who played quarterback in high school is right in front of me asking me for my help and I say he's gonna get a dam thing unless he does exactly what I tell him to and starts treating my friends and me with some respect

Johnny walks behind Reed and put his hands on Reed shoulder: Me to

(Ben and Kim laughs)  
Reed turns around and looks at Sue and Ben and Kim and Johnny: This is it you have your coordinates set up your posts and rendezvous back here

(Fantastic Five nod and went separate way and they settle up each pulse)  
Reed: OK guys what's our status?

Johnny: Yeah I'm good to go

Kim: Same here

Ben: Me to

Sue: Almost there

(Suddenly Sue hear something she stood up and her eyes are fear there was the Silver Surfer front of her)  
Sue gulps and she tap her mic in her ear: Guys? We have a problem

Reed: What's wrong?

Sue: He's here

Reed: Get out of there right now!

(The Silver Surfer flew closer to her Sue use her force field to protect her suddenly the Silver Surfer broke it)  
Sue look at the Silver Surfer: Why are you destroying our planet?

The Silver Surfer: I have no choice

Reed came in: Sue!

Sue look at Reed: Wait Reed! (She looks at The Silver Surfer) What do you mean you don't have a choice? There's always a choice

The Silver Surfer: Not Always

(Ben and Johnny and Kim came in)  
Kim sees the Silver Surfer: O my God

Sue look at The Silver Surfer: Why are you trying to destroy us?

The Silver Surfer: I am not the Destroyer

General Hagger watches his binoculars: Come on Richards Jam the dam signal!

Victor look at the General Hagger: Maybe he needs a little persuasion

General Hagger look at Victor: Fine one over the top

(Johnny and Kim and Ben and Reed and Sue spotted a missile flying towards them the Surfer flew in front of Sue to protect her)  
General Hagger: Open Fire!

(The Surfer came in front of the military camp a wave of violent energy blew up the vehicles)  
Johnny: Let me just

Reed: No wait! (He looks at his PDA)  
(Kim and Johnny look at each other)  
Ben: Reed

Reed: Come on Sue

Sue: All right it's up

Reed looks at his PDA again: Got him (He hit the button and cause the Silver Surfer fell through his board onto the ground)  
(At a room Kim is sitting on a chair and Johnny is standing beside her and Ben sat a chair next to Kim Reed is talking to The General Hagger and Sue is standing beside Reed)  
Reed look at the General Hagger: We had an agreement

General Hagger: Calm down the enemy has been captured

Sue: Where is he?

General Hagger: Contained

Reed: I want to be there for the questioning

General Hagger look at Reed: Not gonna happened (He look a guard) Make sure our guests remain here comfortably

Guard nod: Yes Sir

(General Hagger left)  
Johnny looks at a security camera: Are we prisoners? (He laughs) How did that happen?

(Kim sighs and plays with her hair)  
Reed: Apparently they don't want us interfering with their methods

Sue: I can't imagine what they're doing to him

Ben: I say he gets what he deserves

Kim: Ben how can you say that?

Ben: I'm just saying maybe the general's right about this the guy was about to destroy the planet he said to himself

(Johnny sat next to Kim and winks at her and Kim blush)  
Sue shook her head: It doesn't make sense he protected me from the missile why would he do that?

Kim nod: Yeah Sue got a point like he suppose to be our enemy but instead he protect Sue

Johnny shrugs and looks at Sue: Maybe he thinks you're cute

(Sue rolls their eyes)  
Reed: There's more going on he said he wasn't the Destroyer

Ben: Maybe he lied?

Reed: We need to get inside there and talk to him (He look at Sue) But under the radar (Sue smile at Reed and nod)  
Johnny and Kim went to the door and opened it

Johnny looks at the guard: Is there any way we could get some DVDs

Kim: Or snacks?

Guard nod: I'll call it in

Johnny: Great

Kim: Thank you

(Kim and Johnny close the door behind them they see Reed and Ben talking And Johnny and Kim quickly kiss and touch their shoulders so their powers are back to each other)  
(At a Secure room)  
The Silver Surfer sees Sue: I know you are there

Sue came out of invisible: What's your name? Come on you must have a name

(The Silver Surfer stares at her)  
Sue sighs and looks at him: I'm Susan you said you weren't the one trying to destroy our world then who is?

The Silver Surfer: The one I serve

Sue: Who do you serve? I'm trying to help you but to do that you have to tell me the truth please

The Silver Surfer: It is by many names my people called it Galactus the Devourer of Worlds it must feed on energy to survive both thermal and organic

Sue: How can you serve this thing?

The Silver Surfer: Because I must

Sue: Doesn't it bother you all the worlds and innocent people you've helped destroy?

The Silver Surfer: My service spares my world and the one I love

Sue: Why did you try to protect me?

The Silver Surfer: Because you remind me of her

(The door came open and Sue becomes invisible)  
Sue: Could you stop the Destroyer if you wanted to?

The Silver Surfer: It is not I who draws the Destroyer here it is the beacon

Sue: What's the beacon?

The Silver Surfer: The source of my power

Sue: Your board?

The Silver Surfer nod: Take a joy in the last few hours you have left for he is nearly here

(Back to the room)  
Sue: The board draws it here

Johnny: How do you fight something that eats planets?

Kim: That's just creepy

Johnny: I agreed with you Baby

Reed: We have to get the board and lead it away from here

Ben: Well do you think the general will go for that?

Reed: He'll have no choice

(The Fantastic Five escaped the room they are running down the halls suddenly a large circular piece of a wall coming towards them)  
Johnny: OH Shit!

Kim: Ducked!

(Kim and Johnny jump to the left and Sue Jump to the right)  
Ben: Crap

(Ben was pushed up to the wall)  
Kim and Johnny: Ben!

Ben: Okay that one hurt

(Johnny and Kim help Ben out)  
Sue: Where's Reed?

Reed: Back here

Ben: My Bad (He helps Reed out)  
(Sue and Johnny and Kim running towards the destroyed room following By Reed and Ben)

(They enter the room they look around and see everything destroyed Kim sees something and she gaps)  
Johnny: What is it Baby?

(Kim points the General Hagger Everyone look and See the General Hagger he was stone and crumble in half)  
Reed: Victor, we've gotta get it back

Sue: We need to get the Surfer he understands its power

Ben: Even if we break him out of this place how are we gonna catch up to Victor?

Reed: Leave that to me

(Johnny and Ben and Kim and Sue look at Reed confused)  
(They race along with the Silver Surfer in the stairs)  
Reed: We need to get to the roof it should be here by now

Ben: What should be here?

(They went to the roof and sees an aircraft on the roof with five seats)  
Ben: Holy crap!

Kim: Wow!

Johnny: Reed! This is by far the coolest thing you have ever done!

(Kim laughs)  
Johnny: Hemi?

Reed nod: Of course

Johnny: Yes!

(Kim smile at Jonny)  
Reed: Okay Ben you get inside Kim and Johnny do you two want to fly or get in?

(Kim and Johnny look at each other)  
Johnny: What you want to do baby?

Kim shrugs: It doesn't matter

Johnny: Baby I don't care what we do

Kim: Ok how about I go inside and you fly beside me

Johnny smirk and wink at her: Good I could see your beautiful face

Kim smile and blush at him

Johnny: Reed you gotta let me fly this

Ben: No way I'm the best pilot I should drive

Kim rolls her eyes: Here they are going again

Johnny look at Ben: You're lucky if it can carry you

Reed: Shut up! And move it! I'm driving

(Reed helped Sue and the Surfer to the craft)  
(Once everyone was in Reed start it and they took off Johnny flew beside Kim)  
Johnny grins at her: Hey beautiful

Kim smile: Hey hot man

Ben: Okay we're now officially enemies of the United States of America Victor is out there somewhere with unlimited power and we've got intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less 24 hours did I miss anything?

Reed: I've locked on Victor's energy trail he's headed over Southeast China Hang on (They flew fast in that direction)  
The Silver Surfer: Norrin Radd

Sue look at him: What?

The Silver Surfer: I was once called Norrin Radd

Sue: Norrin we'll need your help to save our world do you understand?

(Suddenly a large bolt of lightning hits the Fantastic car)  
Ben: What the hell was that?

Reed sees Victor: Victor! The board is drawing the Destroyer here you have to give it up

Victor: You know I've never been the giving type Reed

(Suddenly Johnny attacks Victor and Victor and Johnny start fighting and Reed drove the fantastic car down to the ocean)  
Kim looks back and sees Johnny and Victor fighting: Wait we have to go back to Johnny!

Reed: He will be fine Kim

Kim shook her head and unbuckles her seatbelt

Sue look at Kim: Kim!

(Kim jump out of the car)  
Kim: Water on!

(Kim flew back to Johnny and helps him)  
Victor laughs: Here comes your girl Johnny should I hit her?

Johnny: Kim! Get Back!

(But it was to later Victor hit Kim a bolt of lightning and she got hit and she flew back and into the water)  
Johnny: Kim! (He dive in the water and he look around for Kim) Kim! Where are you baby? Kim!

Kim: Johnny!

(Kim and Johnny swam towards each other)  
Johnny: Baby you alright?

Kim nod: I am fine

Johnny sigh: Thank god

Kim: Johnny

Johnny: Yeah baby?

Kim: Let's get him!

Johnny: My thoughts exactly!

(They flew out of the water to get to Victor)  
(Victor makes a large bolt of lightning and hits the fantastic car into the ocean)  
Ben looks around: Oh boy! We're sitting ducks!  
Reed: We're gonna have to split up!  
Sue: What?

Ben: This ought to be fun!

Reed presses the button and they split up: Sue! Stay close to me!

Sue nod: Ok!

(Ben went closer to Victor and punches him and the other two surrounded him)  
Reed: Victor only the Surfer can stop the Destroyer but he needs his board

Victor: Come and get it Richards

(Johnny and Kim flew over)  
Johnny: Victor!

Victor: Let's all go for a spin!

(Victor uses his power and spin faster making a tornado with the three carts, Johnny and Kim landed hard in the city)  
(There was large crowed people walking down the streets)  
Kim: I hate when it's crowed

Johnny: Me to honey

(Sue sees Norrin gotten out of the craft she quickly got out of her craft)  
Sue: Norrin! (She ran to him)  
Victor: Catch

(Sue went in front of Norrin and use her force filed suddenly she got stab by the spear)  
Reed eyes are wide: Sue!

(Johnny and Kim turn around and see Sue got stab and she fell to the ground)  
Kim: O my god!

Johnny: No!

(Reed ran over to Sue and kneels down and held her in his arms Johnny and Kim and Ben ran over)

Johnny: Sue (He was about to touch her)  
Ben: Johnny don't touch her!

Johnny is crying: Oh god no! Oh god!

(Kim pulls Johnny inside her arms and held him as he is crying Kim rubs his back and she is crying to)  
Sue look at Reed slowly in pain: You need to find a way to get the board

Reed: Sue I

Sue: Do it Reed Okay

(The Sky rumbled everyone look around Kim looks scared Johnny held her hand and squeeze it)  
The Silver Surfer: He's here

Ben looks at Reed: Reed? (Reed did not look at Him Reed is looking down at Sue in his arms) Reed

Reed look at Ben: Victor's gotta have a pulse emitter linking him to his board we take it out we can separate him from his board

Johnny: He's too strong for me I could whale on him if I get close but he could see me coming from a mile away

Reed nod: It would take all of us

Johnny: Or maybe just one of us

Kim looks at Johnny: Johnny

Reed look at Johnny: We don't know what it could do to you

Johnny looks at Sue then he look at Kim she has tears in her eyes

Johnny sighs: Let's not make this about me

Kim: Please be careful Johnny and come back to me

Johnny: I will baby

Kim: I love you

Johnny: I love you to

(Johnny rested his hand on Reed, Sue and Ben hands and Johnny pulls Kim in his arms and they kiss)  
(Johnny and Victor being to fight in the sky Kim look up nervous)  
Ben: You ain't going down fighting kid not without me (Ben hit the button and the crane hit Victor and he went in the ocean)  
(Ben ran stand next to Kim and they watch Reed and Sue sadly Johnny flew down kneeled down and look at Sue he turn around and touch Ben Kim and all their powers are back)

(The Silver Surfer got on his board and look at the Fantastic Five)

Reed look at the Silver Surfer: You've gotta go

(The Silver Surfer walks up to Reed and Sue and he put his hand over Sue use all the powers towards Sue)  
The Silver Surfer looks at Reed: Treasure each moment with her and tell her she was right we do have a choice

(The Silver Surfer flew away)  
(The Silver Surfer flew through the areas suddenly something help him push him up The Silver Surfer turn around and sees Johnny)  
Johnny: Though you could use a hand

(The Silver Surfer nod)  
Johnny sees the destroyer: Oh my god (He flew back to Earth)

Ben: Why isn't it working?

Reed: We were too late

(Kim and Ben look at each other)  
The Silver Surfer flew towards the destroyer: I will no longer serve this is the end for us both

(The Silver Surfer use his power and destroyed Galactus and him)  
Sue opens her eyes up and smiles at Reed: Hi

Reed smile at her: Hi

Sue: What did I miss?

(Reed and Kim and Ben laughs and Reed kiss Sue forehead)  
(Johnny flew down and Ben walks up to him)  
Ben pat Johnny shoulder: Good Job Kid

Johnny: Hey! Hey!

(Johnny did not change)  
Johnny: Hey wait I'm not changing

Ben: Hey that's right

Johnny: Yes! (He kisses Ben forehead)  
Ben: Okay now you're making me uncomfortable

Johnny: Sorry Big guy

(Johnny turns around and sees Kim she smile at him and he smile back they ran towards each other and they kiss and Johnny pick her up in his arms and spins her around they laugh and kiss)  
Johnny: I love you Baby!

Kim: I love you to babe! (They kiss again)  
(Johnny and Kim held hands and walk up to Ben and Reed and Sue)  
(Sue Hugs Johnny and he hug back)

(The five is walking down the street Johnny and Kim are holding hands)  
Ben sighs: So I guess this is it we all go our separate ways

(Kim looks at Johnny sadly and Johnny kisses her forehead and put his arm around Kim waist)

Reed: No

Johnny and Kim: No?

Sue smile: No

Ben: No?

Reed smirk: If not for the team the whole world would be gone

Sue: We can't run away from our responsibilities this is who we are

Johnny: That's what I've been saying

Ben: What about having a normal life?

Kim: And a family?

Reed: Who says you have to be normal to have a family?

(Kim and Johnny ad Ben smile)  
Sue look at Reed: SO are you up for another media circus wedding? Fifth time's a charm

Reed smile at Sue: No I gotta a better idea

(The next day at Sue and Reed wedding they are going to be married in China)  
Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Reed Richards and Sue Strom together in holy matrimony

(Suddenly Reed PDA went off Reed took it out and look at it)  
Sue: What is it?

Reed: Venice is sinking into the Adriatic

Ben: Oh boy that's a biggie

Sue look at the Priest: Could we just skip to the end?

Priest nod: Yeah the love these two share

Reed: No the very end

Priest shrugs: Yeah great you have the rings?

(Ben handed the ring to Reed and Kim handed the ring to Sue)  
Priest: I now pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride

(Sue and Reed kiss)  
Sue: Okay we should get out of here

Reed nod: Yeah

Ben kisses Alicia: Gotta go Hun

Alicia nod and smile: Okay

(Johnny got in the Fantastic car Kim was about to go in next Sue grab her arm to stop her)  
Kim looks at Sue confused

Sue smile at Kim and whisper to her ear: This can be your chance to get married next I have to throw the bouquet

Kim nod and smile

(Kim stands in the middle)  
Sue: Ready? (Kim nod and Sue turn around and throw the bouquet Kim put her hands out was about to catch it)  
Ben taps Johnny shoulder: Heads up Johnny

(Johnny turns around and sees Kim he's eyes are wide he threw a flame on the bouquet Kim cross her arms and walk up to Johnny and glared at him)  
Johnny grins at her and helps her to get inside the Fantastic Car: Sorry Baby relax

Kim: UN Huh

(Kim sat down and Johnny sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders)  
Kim: I am not going to talk to you

Johnny: Oh come on sweetie

Kim: You are (Suddenly he kisses her and she kisses him back)  
Johnny smile at Kim: Love you baby  
Kim smile back: I love you to (They kiss again)

(The Fantastic Five car took off in the sky) 

I hope you like this story! Please read and good reviews!


End file.
